


Guns And Roses

by Versi_Mont



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Boyfriends, Brainwashing, Fluff, Guns, Hitmen, Kick, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, killers, klance, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versi_Mont/pseuds/Versi_Mont
Summary: They were trained from children.The Garrison brainwashing them into the perfect soldiers.They are the newest generation of ColoursAll he needed was to find his brother then he wouldn't be alone.Keith wants to find Shiro but the Garrison is withholding the information.Must he rebel to find the truth?Must he lose everything he has, to find only his family?"This is it,  just one shot, so why cant I take it?"





	1. Agent Files

Name:Lance McClain

 

DOB:1st of September 2000

 

Agent Id:17765

 

Weapon specified: Firearms - also has vast experience in hand to hand combat training.

 

Speciality: Assassinations,Clearance,Colour Hunts

 

Ranking:Blue

 

Personal File

Agent McClain was entered in the garrison after being notice for his sharpshooting skills, at first he was reluctant to leave his family but due to agreements Blue joined the Garrison artillery.He was a agent of the now disbanded  fifth Colour regiment. 

The rebellion of Agents Katie Holt, Hunk Garrett ,was the cause for isolation for BLUE by the Garrison for intense conditioning.

 

Defects: Blue has one defect he is unstable during conditioning.

 

 

 

Name: Keith Kogane

 

DOB: 23rd May 2000

 

Agent Id: 17732

 

Weapon Specified: Bladed weapon and hand to hand combat

 

Speciality: Solos ,Clearance,Colour Hunts

 

Ranking: Red

 

Personal File

 

Agent Keith Kogane is the adopted brother of current  BLACK Takashi Shirogane. With his rebellious demeanour he fought two Garrison agents and won ,this got him recognised and accepted Into the Garrison's Colour Regiment.A year and a half after integration he fled the compound and has yet to return.

 

Defects: Distrust toward The institute and stubborn attitude.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time all five of the colours will meet after intergration.What could go wrong?

Three of the five colours sat around a table in their sector. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were all trainees together and were also the newly confirmed Blue, Yellow and Green of the current colour generation. Colours were classifications of skill within the Garrison, there was only one type of each colour alive during any one time. Each of the three sitting had their own mastered skill set. Lance the BLUE was a firearms expert and was an amazing sniper. The Green Pidge Holt was a Technological genius and the daughter of famed Garrison scientists Sam Holt. The YELLOW Hunk Garrett was an exceptional engineer who had developed many of the Garrisons weapons. 

The three were waiting to meet their regiment leader Takashi Shirogane who was a skilled Black and an amazing leader. The trio was also waiting to meet the unnamed Red who was rumoured to be an amazing fighter who ranged from blades to bullets to hand to hand combat.

Tensions we're high when a tall broad-shouldered man walked through the large metal doors. Before he had even said anything Pidge launched herself at the stranger."Takashi! You're back!"Pidge giggled as the Tall man lifted her into a hug.  
"Calm down Katie"  
Takashi cooed as he ruffled Pidge's hair fondly.Takashi... where did Lance recognize that name from? Wait! It was him, Takashi Shirogane.The Garrison's famous BLACK.

"Hey I'm not a kid anymore Shiro you can't treat me like one!"Pidge Mumbled crossing her arms. By this point, both Hunk and Lance were completely confused. How did Pidge know their soon to be leader and not tell them? Did she just not think or were they fucking with them?

Turning to the two obviously confused boys Takashi held out his hand, and answered the unspoken question."Hey, it's Lance right?" his eyes met with Lance's, "Oh and you must be Hunk" The man's gazes shifted to the large Hawaiin boy next to him. Both boys shook his hand and he continued by saying."Names Takashi but most people call me Shiro, I've been friends with Pidge's older brother Matt since we were twelve and I'm kinda like this ones older, cooler brother." Shiro said, his eyes shining with pride as he flashed them a goofy smile. Leaning down he mumbled something to Pidge. With this, she started to squeal like a mouse."He's here! I thought he was gone for at least two more months" Pidge exclaimed her voice full of excitement.

Once again Lance and Hunk were left in the dark until Shiro made a call to someone "Yo Buddy can you drop by Pidge's section?"Shiro winced and held the phone away from his ear as the person on the other end shouted excitedly. Hanging up, Shiro turned to the group "uh... he's on his way."

As time passed waiting for the mystery man Lance, Hunk, and Shiro hit it off, and Pidge was almost shaking with excitement. Although Lance had known Pidge for a few years, he had never thought them capable of being this happy about seeing someone. It was half an hour or so when they heard a knock at the door, Shiro left his seat to open the door but was beaten to the punch by no other than Pidge. She flung the door open and pulled the man inside the doorway into a bone-crushing midget hug.

Lance POV

The boy seemed around my age but wow...He had pretty black hair, and his skin was unblemished, and his complexion was a pale white, but the best part of him was his eyes. They were dark almost black but if he faced you and you looked into them, God, they were a beautiful violet colour."Woah, Brain calm down the gay!" I thought as I felt heat spread across my cheeks.

Keith POV  
As soon as I knocked on the door Pidge ran up and locked herself onto me in a hug, I smiled at her resemblance of a koala.  I hugged her back happy to see her after so long."Hey, Pidge it's g-good to see you too!"I choke trying to release myself from their grip, turning to Shiro I noticed two other guys in the room one who was larger than average with black hair, and a yellow bandana. The other ...WOAH he was taller than the other boy, a little more so than me with tanned skin and brown hair with amazing cerulean eyes. To stop myself from staring I tore my own eyes away from the guy to face my brother.

Author POV  
"Hey Bud it's good to see you, how did mission go?"Shiro questioned slinging his arm around Keith's shoulders beaming at the group.  
"Pretty good for my first actual RED mission, I'm happy they have given me a proper ranking. " As Keith spoke a small smile played on his lips. Lance, Hunk and Pidge all stuttered and choked, he was the new RED. Lance felt excited to be the Garrison's BLUE if he was to be paired with this hotty, it was inevitable sine BLUES & REDS are paired together as they work supposedly well together due to their skill sets. While Lance was off in his own little world Keith had been introduced to Hunk and was now looking at Lance waiting for him to respond to his greeting.

"Earth to Lance!" Pidge said waving her hand in front of the boy only to realize she was too short to wave over his eyes. So being Pidge she just punched him in the gut, hard. Lance doubled over clutching his stomach."What the fuck Pidge" He wheezed slowly straightening up his torso.

"You were ignoring Keith" Pidge shouted at Lance, the boy  embarrassed  
he stared at the floor a blush prominent on his tan cheeks.  
"Yeah, sorry K-Keith"The Cuban mumbled hand rubbing at his nape as his eyes inspected the specks of dirt on his shoes, avoiding Keith's own gaze.

Keith POV  
I saw the blush Lance had as he apologized. Secretly part of I hoped that it wasn't out of embarrassment, but I knew a guy of his looks wouldn't go for a screw up like me, let alone another guy

A few hours passed and I explained to Pidge why I kept My RED status a secret. I had wanted to surprise her.  
Soon my new team began all began to talk about missions again, highest headhunts and our biggest fuck ups during missions.  
We were finally getting comfortable when I heard sirens.  
It was the signal for an attack on the base, all of our eyes locked. I saw Lance's eyes darken and he pulled out two blue pk 380s that I didn't even notice he had.Shiro spoke lowly walking forward, "Stay behind me, we are going into lockdown"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave Comments and Kudos!  
> -M


	3. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intruders enter the Garrison Compound and the Colours are forced to fight.

Keith POV

I was shocked by what Shiro said.Why were we going into lockdown, was the Garrison compound under attack?  
My question was answered as we heard shouts and gunfire from the west blocks.With every passing second, the air grew tense until Shito spoke up again.  
"We need to move we are cornered here, Pidge grab the stuff we will need it."  
I couldn't place my finger on it but something seemed different about Shiro his voice was commanding and his eyes held a look that unsettled me.  
Lance turned to me, a similar look to Shiro’s on his face.  
"Keith, you're RED right?"  
I nodded, adrenaline sneaked through my veins as I tightened my stance.  
"Yeah...why?" I had wonder why the boy would ask.

 

"You will want close range I see you have a blade, but here."Lance the handed me some shiny black and blue throwing knives.  
"Just in case, also have this," he paused unzipping his hoodie and handed it to me.   
"Pidge lined it with some type of Bullet proof material."  
I looked him in the eyes and took the hoodie .  
"Not to ruin the moment but those shots are getting closer ."Pidge noted, tying the top half of her hair back.  
Lance only chuckled in response and the rest of the Colours moved into a fighting stance as he mumbled, "Get ready."

Lance POV

I motioned for the others to follow me as I made my way towards the door.Keith stood to my right holding a wakizashi (40cm katana) The RED blade wasaccompanied buy a small sheathe on his waist.I had to admit with his now tied back hair he looked pretty badass and not to mention professional. I shook my head and tried to focus on how we were going to survive whoever was attacking.

Taking a deep breath I strode forward, with my two hands occupied I motioned for Keith to open the door.

 

Keith POV

Stealth is a skill of mine but for some reason instead of just opening the door, I dreW back my foot and slammed it against the door. with the one strike, it gave way a satisfy slam echoed off the walls.Even though we were about to fight I strode forward past Shiro and sassed   
"I think you need stronger doors."I saw Lance gawping at me as the others filed past him.I'm almost positive I heard Pidge giggle.

Author POV

The moment was broken when the sound of ricocheting bullets sounded about them.The five heads snapped towards the sound, without communication the colors assembled into their pairs with Shiro left to take charge.  
"Okay RED, BLUE you take the west corridors and try to reach the communications center, Lance you lead since Keith doesn't know the route.YELLOW GREEN you're coming with me to clear out the other sections.His voice was deep and clear and Lance and Keith turned to leave, Shiro turned to the two,  
"Goodluck you two" his gaze shifted to the brunette."You don't have to let loose, you have a partner now." He gave the boys one final look before they left for the west corridor.

 

It is well known that BLUES and REDS were almost always the best pairs out of the Colours, and anyone who saw the two boys now would understand why.These two only met a few hours prior but they were now working in perfect sync, Lance would storm forward and thin out the attackers making it easy for Keith to take on the attackers up close.While Lance shot using his natural accuracy, Keith swerved hits and bullets and took on two or three men at once.Anytime Keith was fighting the intruders singled him out, but Lance wouldn't let them get anywhere near the ebony haired boy, who was already fighting three men on his own.

 

Only a few minutes had passed and they had cleared the west hallway, the floor dotted with bodies.The two took the time to have rest and examine the intruders."Any idea who they are?" Lance questioned reloading his pistols and holstering them. "Nope I've never seen the uniform before but its got this symbol."Keith replied squatting next to one of the corpses.  
"If we don't know them then why the hell did they attack, think they are a new gang?"Lance opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by the shouts of men drawing closer.The two, made eye contact chuckled before repeating their previous work.

There were too many bodies to counts by the time the pair made it to the communications center.  
"We are safe they ain't getting through those doors."Lance gestured to the thick metal door.  
"Yeah now all we've gotta do is radio Shiro and the others".Keith said looking around the room for the radio.  
"It's here Dummy",Lance snickered holding the small radio in the air.After a few minutes of bickering and fiddling with the radio, they finally got a response from the other three Colors.

It was Shiro who spoke up first  
"So how did you two boys do?Also looks like the higherups are in the panic room waiting for us to clear up the attackers ...although we found a few dead from other sections we sent some survivors your way."  
Lance and Keiths eyes met for a second and a silent agreement ensued.  
"We worked great together actually",Keith chuckled.At that moment a rapid knocking sounded from the other side of the door.That must be the survivors the RED thought.Keith walked toward the door ready to open it.  
"Stop!"Lance stumbled forward only to fall short and allow Keith to open the door.Within seconds Lance pulled Keith to the floor gun ready but he was too late he took a shot to his arm before he managed to kill the two men the doorway.

"Mierda, eso duele!"Lance spat out clutching his arm, blood seeping through his fingers.Keith was in shock as he stumbled to close the door.  
"Shit, I'm so sorry Lance!" Keith screeched looking into the others cerulean eyes,  
"I'm so sorry." Keith felt so stupid why didn't he think before opening the door.He was supposed to Lance's partner but he ended up getting the other shot.Lance spoke through gritted teeth  
"Hey, its okay Keith I'd rather it be me shot than you, plus it's only my arm."Lance reached out with his good arm asking to be helped into a standing position.Keith obliged telling Lance to take a seat as he found a first aid kit.

After finding the small white box, he rushed over to Lance.Looked him in the eyes and then undid his belt sliding out of the loops of his black jeans.  
"At least take me on a date first."Lance giggled.Rolling his eyes the black haired male reached over took Lance's arm and looped the belt around the arm tightening it to stem the bleeding.  
"Okay, this is gonna sting...you ready?"  
The RED asked holding the antiseptic gel and gauze.Lance nodded only to groan when the serum was spread over the wound, Keith applied the gauze to the area wrapping it tightly.  
"I'm still sorry you know"Keith mumbled packing up the kit, turning away from the Cuban shame spreading its way through his veins.  
"Listen it would have really sucked if someone as pretty as you got shot okay, plus let me have my hero moment!"  
Keith spun round to face the boy and gasped   
"I am not pretty!" The blush was prominent on his milky cheeks.Lance only smirked,   
"Sure you aren't Princess." The sarcasm was dripping from each word.Keith was now so flustered at the pet name, that he walked away huffing only to bump into a chair and fall face first onto the floor.

Keith rolled onto his back " I am not sorry anymore!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed please leave Comments and Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave Commentsvand Kudos  
> -M


End file.
